


Steam

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request: Negan loves to watch as Carl takes a shower to fuck him against the shower wall





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19 like always

"You know, its kinda creepy that you just watch me shower," Carl ran his shampoo covered fingers through his hair, looking at Negan through the mirror. "You got some peeping Tom fetish or something?" He stepped under the warm stream of water, tilting his head back and sighing. He ran his fingers through his hair to be sure he got all of the shampoo out before grabbing the conditioner bottle and squirting some in his hand. 

"Not a fetish, you're just hot." Negan pulled his shirt off, dropping it on the floor. With two thuds he kicked his boots off and began to undo his belt. "Is it illegal for me to look at my pretty wife now?" He dropped his belt and pulled off his jeans, hooking his thumbs in his boxers and pulling them down.

Carl rolled his eyes. "No. Its not illegal. Bur staring is considered really rude." He pulled the clear curtain back and held it open for Negan to climb inside. Once he was inside Carl dropped the curtain and wrapped his arms around Negan, pulling him into another kiss. He pulled away and walked around him, stepping under the water. "You're staring again."

"Do you blame me?" Negan slid his hands down Carls torso to his hips. With one leg he nudged Carls legs apart. "You look hot, its not my fault I can't help myself." He pushed Carls hair away so he could kiss his neck, his half hard dick pressing against Carls lower back. "Just keep doing what you're doing." 

"Kinda hard when you're groping me," Carl smirked, popping the lid of the condirioner open and pouring some into his hand. He closed the bottle and set it down, rubbing the conditioner into his hair. "Hands to yourself," Carl teased. "Its too slick for this." 

Negan pulled Carls ass apart, slipping his thumb down and rubbing it against his hole. "Not too slick. I could just fuck you against the wall." Negan moved Carls hair over his shoulder and scrubbed away any soap that was left on his back. He placed kisses on Carls upper spine, slipping his thumb in, gasping at the same time Carl did. "Hold still and you won't slip. 'Kay?"

Carl nodded, leaning against the wall. The spray of water was hitting his mid back now, his cheek pressed against the somehow cool tiles. He spread his legs some more, clawing at the tiles for something to grip on. "Kinda hard to hold still when you're touching me down there-" 

"You want me to go in without any prep?" Negan waited for Carl to shake his head before he continued talking. "Thats what I thought..." He pulled his thumb out and slipped two fingers in easily. Carl was fucked multiple times every day, he probably didn't even need prep, but any excuse Negan could use to feel Carl up was a good one. He curled his fingers, his hand pressing down against Carls upper back to hold him in place. "Good boy." 

"Hurry up and fuck me, we don't have all day." They did, but Carl was impatient Impatient amd bossy. He spread his legs further, his feet touching either side of the bathtub. The water still falling was warm, but not as warm as it was when they began. "Come on, Negan, just-" 

"Hm?" Negan pumped his fingers in and out of Carl at a painfully slow pace. "Did you ask me to do something? Because I wasn't able to really tell..." He curled his fingers and chuckled as Carl began to squirm. The boy was almost top easy to rile up. Negan loved playing with him. 

"Daddy," Carls cheeks were pink. "Please, just come on and fuck me..." He ground back against Negans hand, his back arching. "Need it so bad, daddy, please. I'll be good, I'll hold still, just please-" Carl was cut off by Negan slipping his fingers out of his ass and slipping them into Carls mouth. 

Negan rubbed the head of his cock against Carls ass before slipping it inside. He had to stop himself from fucking into him so Carl had time to adjust. Slowly, Negan slipped inch after inch of his cock into Carl, moaning softly when he bottomed out. When they first started fooling around Carl could only take half of his dick, but now Carl took all of it and begged for more. "Fuck..." He bit his lip, slowly pulling out then thrusting back inside. "You're gonna be the death of me.." 

"You says thats a bad thing." Carl looked over his shoulder at Negan, pushing his hips back against him to meet Negans thrusts. "Fuck." Carl pressed his temple to the tile, slamming his hands against it. "God, you're good at this." Carl didn't want to think about all the practice Negan had. He just wanted to focus on how Negan chose him out of all the other girls."

"Yeah," Negan panted. He slammed into Carl, grabbing him by the hips and holding him in place. He ground into Carl, the head of his cock rubbing against Carls prostate. The boy shuttered beneath him but that didn't slow Negans hips down. "Dying like this wouldn't be so bad."


End file.
